


Young Gods

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, Post-Game(s), Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I've been sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool for a while now, drowning my thoughts out.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Gods

**Author's Note:**

> [Young God by Halsey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDDfJqkNeg8)

“-ing asshole! ...Whoa.”

Simon laughed, a little hysterically.

Catherine dug the databank for her bearings. “...Upsilon? How’d you get all the way back to Upsilon?”

“I had a lot of time on my hands.” he admitted, nervously. She checked her internal clock- and there was a disturbing gap in consciousness. “I’m sorry.”

“Look, I know this is hard to accept, but we-”

“It’s okay. I get it.”

“Do you?” She tried not to sound patronizing. Simon got the jist.

“Like I said, lot of time to myself.”

“So... you’re okay?”

“As okay as an ageless, deathless, corpse robot can be. You?”

“I had a lot of time to myself before you came along. I was ready.”

He nodded, and heard servos whir to get the thick suit through the action. Simon had accepted his... state of existence. He still wasn’t used to it.

“Why are we at Upsilon?”

Easily he responded, elbows going to the workbench. A casual conversation, catching up with an old friend. A friend he’d spent the past few months trying to put back together. “It was the only place with the omnitool parts I needed.”

“The omnitool was broken?”

“Fucked, is the word I’d use.”

Catherine was hesitant, but prompt to prompt, “You... You did that for me?”

“‘Course.” he said, like it wasn’t a question. To him, it wasn’t. “You’re all I’ve got.”

If she could smile, Simon would have smiled back. “So, what does an arguably-sentient brain scan do for fun around here?”

“Watch the fish, mostly.” He took a moment for an expression the suit couldn’t produce. “There’s an empty suit at Omicron, if you want to come.”

Close enough to clouds. “What else have I got to do?”

The reflective face of the helmet was black and empty from the inside, and Catherine imagined it lighting up as he reached for the omnitool.


End file.
